gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Grand Theft Auto IV
External Links Please don't add your own sites in the external links section. If you know a really good resource which you believe should go here, then please leave your comments below. --Chris 19:41, 27 April 2007 (BST) Confirmation The deleted text from Carl "CJ" Johnson's edit to this article that reads "Dan Houser claims that most of them will already be dead." The source confirming this bit of information can be found here. That is, unless you want to hear or read this directly from Dan Houser directly... which is unlikely. ;) --Legion 00:21, 7 May 2007 (BST) :Thanks, but please understand that you can't just say "Dan said..." without putting the source. All the other quotes say they are from the GameInformer article, so they can easily be traced and checked (and people know GI might be wrong). Also, that is a total misquote. Dan Houser said the characters they like ARE already dead (eg Big Smoke, Diaz, Tenpenny etc) - the way Carl worded it was that the main characters die before the events of GTA IV, which is not neccessarily the case. Xenon (?) 03:01, 7 May 2007 (BST) I agree with Xenon 100% --Warhammerork 19:16, 17 June 2009 (UTC) External Links Hi, Any chance you could add http://www.gtaivsource.com to your external links section? Thanks, Adam Thanks for asking us instead of just adding it yourself - I appreciate it. We have now decided to create a new section dedicated to Fansites. I will list your site on this page. The game pages (such as GTA IV) are going to only have links to official sites and first-hand sources of information. Xenon (?) 16:25, 18 June 2007 (BST) ---- Hi, No problem! Thanks for adding the link. Nice Wiki by the way :-) Thanks, Adam Um... For a game that everyone's been so hyped about, howcome there's only pre-release information here still? CJ 00:15, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Yes, I'm back. :Feel free to remedy that! ;) I, for one, have not done much yet because I'm playing the game! --GuildKnightTalk2me 13:06, 2 May 2008 (UTC) This article needs to be rewritten in a more factual fashion. Bobagra 02:20, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Style of this page I think this main article reads too much like a review; however, I'm not sure what to do about it. The first thing that comes to mind is to make some sort of sub-page, and transplant most of the 3rd, 4th, 5th, and 6th paragraphs, and all of "Critical Reception and Sales." Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas is very streamlined while still providing crucial information. I really prefer that way, but I'm bringing it up so I can get other perspectives. If nothing else, those things should at least be moved nearer to the bottom of the page. --GuildKnightTalk2me 22:40, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :I removed a large amount of this article yesterday, which was all a subjective review. There is no place for that in the main encyclopaedic articles. Yes we should mention external reviews, and give facts and figures, but we should avoid conjouring up assumptions. :Definitely don't include terms like "best game" or "worst vehicle", but things like "car handles badly" are okay so long as you explain this with fac (eg "heavy understeer"). One thing I think is acceptable is a small amount of "many people believe" for important thing that can't be proved, such as "many GTA gamers are upset with Jack Thompson", but it should be made obvious that this IS opinion. :GTASA is a much better article, as it remains neutral and informative, even if not purely factual. GTA IV is a much more important article, and need to be put into a better state ASAP. Thanks - Gboyers (?) 23:03, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::OK, I can see why it's good to have the "Pre-Release Information" and "Reception" on this page, but I suggest putting it below the "Game Information." I like to think that the people that are visiting us are more concerned with playing the game than how well it sold/reviewed ;) --GuildKnightTalk2me 04:06, 11 May 2008 (UTC) External Links Addition Since there is a request to discuss it before adding a link, I've moved this recent addition here so that it can be discussed. * GTA4.TV --GuildKnightTalk2me 03:15, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :That's fine by me. Thanks for discussing it first - Gboyers talk 12:14, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::Then I'll go ahead and add it to the main article. --GuildKnightTalk2me 23:20, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Bug? I'm playing on Xbox360 and, well... I've come across either a glitch or a bug. Many calls that I should have received to initiate missions have not occurred, so many that I've been forced twice to restart the game. Has anyone else experienced this? --GuildKnightTalk2me 23:31, 24 May 2008 (UTC) : Check if your phone is on sleep mode.Dudebot121256 02:37, February 24, 2011 (UTC)dudebot121256 Episodic Content Wishlist Hi, I don't know where I was suposed to post this, but anyway I propose a wishlist page for the coming episodic content of GTA IV. :Hmm... good point. I think that is covered in GTA IV Gripes and GTA 5 Wishlist at the moment. I don't really thing there needs to be 3 separate wishlists, which will say pretty much the same thing. "No Tanks" could be a gripe, "Tanks" could be on the DLC wishlist, and "Tanks" could be on the GTA 5 wishlist. Obviously a few things couldn't go on all 3, but I think 2 is enough. I do agree that some stuff would fit best on a third one, but I'm not sure it would be useful enough to explicitly specify it. Thoughts? Gboyers talk 23:46, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Connection Does this game have any connection with previous GTA series? -- J0V1 03:23, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :Other than the references to previous games shown here, no. I don't believe the story is at all related to any of the previous games (but anyone feel to correct me if I'm wrong!). --GuildKnightTalk2me 03:40, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Another External Link Addition Hey All, I believe this site would be great to add to the external links. It's very helpful, user friendly, and detailed. It's gta4onlineguide.com It helped me to get 100% completion when a lot of other sites couldn't. Thought it'd be great to share : ) -Zpenacho talk :Is there much on that site that we don't have? If so, you could add it here. Add the link to pages where you use the information from that site. Wherever you add that link, do NOT write about it - this is an encylopaedia not a list of links and writing about how awesome they are. Just put the link in a section at the bottom, and say whats at the link - like I have done at Flying Rats. Also, sign your talk page posts with ~~~~ - Gboyers talk 13:12, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Set in 2008 Are there any reliable sources (or maybe it is mentioned somewhere in the game) for it? Because I've seen 2007 and even 1998 in different sources. VTOL 12:24, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :Yes there are. I think it was the gameinformer magazine preview, which had an interview with Sam or Dan housers. Originally it was going to be set in October 2007, the original release date. However, due to the 6-month delay, they said it could be taken to be set in April 2008, the actual release date. It certainly isn't any older than that, and certainly isn't set in the future. If you read this topic, which is a transcription of the original GameInformer preview, there are several references to 2007 "we are stepping into Liberty city as seen in 2007" "We are going to get some great music that works with the 2007 Liberty City" I'll try and find exactly where it says it changed to 2008. But you're right - this should be cited in the article - Gboyers talk 15:08, 15 January 2009 (UTC) I added that its also set in 2009, according to Weazel News footage (the 3rd BoGT trailer.) The security cameras at the bank robbery display May 12, 2009 Damian001 22:52, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :This is a clear sign R* North doesn't give a damn about chronology. From the looks of it, GTA IV and its DLCs are simply meant to be set at roughly the same time period when the games are released, hence the conflicting timestamps. - ZS 09:00, September 22, 2009 (UTC) : I'm quite sure its based somewhere between August to October 2008, as it is Autumn in the game. Johnny Klebitz mentions a "recession" much like the one we're in right now so the year could be anywhere from 2008-2010.Gerry Spring 13:37, March 5, 2010 (UTC) More info This article has little info and I got no information from it. :What did you want info about? This page is really just for info that can ONLY go here. If we start filling it up with all relevant info, it would become long and no one would read it. Instead, we link to all the pages about GTA IV info. If however you are looking for info that can only go here, what kind of info? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 06:52, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Locations & Places Can we clarify the categories for places in GTA IV? There are several ones without a clear explanation. This is what I understand to be the current situation, but I'm not 100% sure this is correct (or how it should be): *Category:Locations in GTA IV - named physical locations such as towns, districts, housing estates, islands etc *Category:Liberty City in GTA IV - buildings, statutes and usable facilities. Safehouses and transportation locations are in subcategories. Is this correct, and is this how we think it should be? I know discussions have occured in the past, but explanations are scarce. Once we're sure, we can make sure it is the same for every game, and make sure the categories clearly explain which is which. Gboyers talk 01:15, 11 April 2009 (UTC) gangs you did not mention any gangs here how come i like gangs and pictures of them like the rest of the gta games pages. --stephendwan Remembering GTA3 If you have a look at the GTA 3/ LCS version of the map of Liberty City and the GTA 4 map, there is still a hint of it. If you reverse the GTA 3/LCS map, then you have two islands joined on the right (like Dukes/Broker and Bohan) with the Airport, one in the middle (Algonquin), and one on the left (Alderny ). This reversal also puts the supposed "run down Leone mansion" in its rightful place. With this being the opposite of GTA3 layout, it leads the way into other contrasts such as life-like-ness of characters, the tone of the game, quality of graphics and physics of movement. So what do you think? Is GTA 4 a complete redo of the GTA 3 map. Or have R* went for a more adaptive approach. Oh, and if you flip Alderny, it kinda looks like Great Britain. Check it out and see.--LuisFernandoLopez 12:06, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :I agree with the reversal part ONLY, I don't think it was meant to be like that, possibly just coincidence. It's a very good theory though, and you should look into it more, for instance, checking out relative similar locations/landmarks? Nice find man. Ess-Tee 08:06, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::I don't see why you are surprised. They are meant to be based on the same city (New York). Not a complete inch-for-inch replica, but based on it - of course there are going to be similarities, especially in the basic island layout. If you could document the similarities and differences, that would be useful in the central Liberty City article. Gboyers talk 14:00, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :::Just to add that The GTA IV rendition is geographically very similar to New York City (much more similar than the GTA III rendition). So I don't think that it was their initial plan, but once they had the basic map they might have made changes to make it fit better (like the mansion thing, and the fact that not every part of the outline of the map is identical to NYC so they may have changed some of that to make it look more like the flipped GTA III rendition. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 07:37, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :I don't think they consciously did it, more than likely just a coincidence, but then again Rockstar is famous for being smart asses and thinking things like this through. Ess-Tee 04:04, 31 May 2009 (UTC) I get where you're coming from but Shoreside Vale is more based on Jersey than the East Island, which Portland is based on.Gerry Spring 13:24, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Kid Pedestrians Is it really true there's kid pedestrians in this game? SuperTron500 14:11, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :You were certain that there are kids here. Now you're not certain? There are no kids in the game. It began as a misinterpretation of the first trailer of the game when pedestrians were sunk into the ground.--'Spaceeinstein' 18:52, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::Can anyone answer my questions besides Spaceeinstein? He's being so obnoxious and annoying, and the way he has to answer all my questions. I never stated i was certain, so if you would, please leave me alone. This may be a free wiki, but getting excessive with users because you don't like them is a bit much SuperTron500 11:20, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::Rockstar have stated in the past that they don't like children or animals in their games, not to mention the controversy (because you can kill anyone in these games). Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 12:19, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks for that info, GTA Fan. A close look at the backpack pedestrians gives me the impression they could be college sudents like the male pedestrian with the paper/drawing in GTA III. SuperTron500 14:11, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::There are no kids in any Grand Theft Auto game. In the beta version of Grand Theft Auto 3, kids were in the game and killable (see Darkel). This was removed because blowing up schools is bad mojo.Gerry Spring 13:30, March 5, 2010 (UTC)-toppsa1 its illegal to put kids in a game that has killing (you cant kill a kid) you get me. another bug it happens every time i play escula of the streets the game freezes when i get to the building where the drug dealer goes, i can get out of the car and walk around but the dealer doesn't. has anyone else have this bug or whatever it is. Grandtheftautodude 18:41, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Map Design I've always been a hardcore fan of Grand Theft Auto and never paid any mind to this matter until today. I realised that every city featured post-gta3 was an island. This never bugged me before but it has now. Los Angeles, Miami, and New York City are not in the middle of the ocean miles off the coasts of America but LS, VC, and LC are. I understand it would be hard to design them as connected but I wish they did, perhaps even like in GTA 3 when it hinted at the existance of "Upstate". It would make it so much more realistic if it was connected to land but you couldnt get out of the city (Blocked tunnel, mountains, anything). I have to add one more thing that bugs me is that Vice City is in GTA's Florida, San Andreas is in GTA's California but Liberty City is in Liberty State, Whats with that R*? I don't remember the state of New York having a copyright on it. If Liberty City is in Liberty State, shouldnt Vice City be in Vice State, Carcer in Carcer State, San Andreas be in Andreas State? Why disclude your rendition of NYC from the real life reference? LC looks astonishingly close to NYC so it should be in New York, not Liberty State.--Gerry Spring 19:20, October 28, 2009 (UTC) I agree with the cities being islands thing. They could make it an infinite plain of green land as you drive beyond the games map and San Andreas is a state.--Dasvahdonya 13:22, November 1, 2009 (UTC) hey does anybody no any scania truck cheats for xbox 360 elite?? Should we run "jobs" in mutiplayer ??? Should we run jobs in mutiplayer???? wat im saying is cant we do somethin 4 the GTA community like taxi service or bus service??? maybe even flight tours Wat do u think??? Red rad lad 04:45, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Minor Correction to This Page Can't Be Made As this page is locked for editing, I cannot fix this sentence: "The Xbox 360 and PS3 versions were been released worldwide to widespread hype on April 29, 2008." The word "been" does not need to be in the sentence and should be removed. Cheers! - JackFrost23 21:04, August 1, 2011 (UTC) car problem if i play the gta 4, and after saving the game before i play the mission "Its your call" the car will either not stop and drive backwards also the car will smoke, if i leave the car will cause they drive away WITHOUT ANY DRIVER. PC RELEASE DATE AUSTRALIA It says that the release date for Grand Theft Auto IV on PC in Australia is 'TBA', when it was 3 December 2008: http://uk.gamespot.com/grand-theft-auto-iv/related/platform/pc/ Wikipedia also says so. -_- Rhain1999 (talk) 10:13, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Michelle This page links to the disambig page Michelle, but should instead link to Michelle (GTA IV). Nebiksrazu (talk) 14:43, February 20, 2014 (UTC) GTA IV on XBOX One Good New. GTA IV now compatile on XBOX One with DLC packs InfantryDoubleZero.exe 01:47, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Platform Correction I do believe that Rockstar North hasn't said just yet that Grand Theft Auto IV has been able to be played on Playstation 4. They have only released the Xbox One backwards compatiblity version and have not allowed Playstation 4 users to play it at all. This may change In March due to the 10th anniversary edition but again it has not been fully announced. They may possibly remake Grand Theft Auto IV but again Rockstar North has not fully made it public if so. There may be hints or speculation but it's not fully accurate information so it may confuse Playstation users if it isn't changed or Given proper information. Sebastian18670 (talk) 18:54, February 28, 2018 (UTC)Sebastian18670